Of Hopes and Fears
by Brightness Davar
Summary: Set in Hogwarts, Elsa and Anna each have one goal in their sorting.


**Soooo, this happened.**

 **I was reading an amazing HP Frozen crossover by hogwarts-is-frozen called _The Serpent & the Lion_ \- BTW if you haven't read that masterpiece, I suggest you do :) - and I was intruded by idea of Elsa and Anna's sorting into Hogwarts.**

 **Here's my take on what happened with hogwarts-is-frozen's concepts in mind:** **the gloves Elsa wears had been charmed by Dumbledore, Elsa still hurt Anna when she was younger resulting in an isolation, Anna is a year younger that Elsa, Kai and Gerda are the sister's godparents.**

 **I don't own HP or Frozen or the above mentioned concepts.**

* * *

 _Keep Anna safe, keep Anna safe, keep Anna safe…_

"Elsa Arendelle."

A wizened voice cut through the torrent of the mantra swirling in her mind, making her jerk back to the present. Her platinum blonde head snapped up towards the person behind the voice. A tall witch dressed in green peered at her over the rim of her spectacles, her mouth set into a stern pout and her eyes telling her that she'd prefer not to repeat herself.

Elsa couldn't remember the witch's name, all she had focussed on since her arrival at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was to keep her sister safe by any means necessary. She had listened with half an ear as the herd of first years had trailed after the witch explaining how the sorting would work. All she knew was that she _needed_ to be sorted into Slytherin and that this witch currently staring her down, was not to be trifled with.

The eleven year old flexed her hands inside of her turquoise gloves; the pull of the leather against her skin calmed her somewhat as she moved through the ocean of her peers parting before her. Breaking from the swell, a stool and a hat resting thereon came into her view. The witch picked the hat up and Elsa seated herself into its vacated spot as it was lowered onto her blond head.

 _Keep Anna safe._

"Well _,"_ the hat cooed, she flinched, its ancient voice reverberating inside of her head, "what have we here?"

 _Keep Anna safe._

 _"_ A brilliant mind at such a young age _,"_ it twisted and curled atop her head in pleasure. "and such vast layers of complex intricacy...hmmm."

 _Keep Anna safe._

"And to top it all off; an elemental as well?" Elsa stiffened, concealed white knuckles clutched the stool she sat upon. Her magic started to build in her chest. Luckily, it activated the charm placed on her gloves immediately. " _Very_ interesting indeed…but where to put you? Now that's the real question isn't it?"

 _Slytherin_.

"I definitely see vast intelligence that would merit a Ravenclaw sorting…" the hat mused, ignoring her silent plea.

 _Slytherin_.

"And loyalty that rivals that of Helga Hufflepuff herself, never thought I'd see the day– "

 _Slytherin_.

"–but your _bravery._ Having locked yourself away for so long in order to protect the ones you love? That definitely outshines them all. Yes. I think that would be the best decision."

It felt as if someone had sucked all the air from her lungs, only to replace it with a raging blizzard instead. She knew where this thing on her head was going to place her, and she couldn't allow it. She _had_ to keep Anna _safe_. Everyone with half a brain would know that her sister belongs in Gryffindor, that's why Elsa had to get into Slytherin. It's the only way.

"GR –!"

 _No!_ the distraught girl screamed in her thoughts, cutting the hat's proclamation short. _Please, no. I need to keep my sister safe._ _Put me in Slytherin. Please._

"Young lady," the hat responded in her mind in obvious offence. " _I_ am the sorting hat. Not you. If I deem it necessary to place you in Gryffindor then nothing on earth can–"

 _You've seen my thoughts – my memories, right?_

"Of course I have! This is not my first time dabbling in legilimency, child." It scoffed irritably.

 _Then you know w-why I have to stay away from my sister. She's a Gryffindor through and through. I cannot be in the same house she will be placed in. I need to keep her safe!_

"That bravery you radiate at this moment is the very reason why you should be placed in Gryffindor!"

 _No! I've done all I could to protect my sister since t-that day. I cannot place her in more danger by seeing her more often. It's already a big risk for her to come across me in the halls next year, being in the same house won't help at all. I can't give her hope that we'll be as close as we were before_ it _happened_.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. _Fine_! I'll place you in Raven –"

 _No, please. Slytherin. I have to go to Slytherin._

Elsa could literally feel the anger boiling inside of it. "You are aware of Slyherin's reputation, are you not?"

 _Yes…_

"And the only reason you want to be placed there is because they don't associate with Gryffindor's at all?"

 _Yes._ Elsa bit her lip in trepidation, afraid of the obvious anger the hat was generating. But, she was set on her goal; and nothing could stop her when she decided on a route to follow.

"Listen, closely to me girl." It huffed, coiled and snapped atop her head. "You have no idea what you're asking of me. To go against what I deem appropriate, just so that you can reach your own stubborn ambitions?"

* * *

The hat remained silent and still atop her head as the two of them argued it out between themselves. The hall was just as quiet, if not more so, wondering why its earlier proclamation was cut short so abruptly. The students seated at the four tables started whispering among themselves; a cacophony of white noise the staff at the main table started taking part in as well.

Minerva Mcgonagall looked over her shoulder towards the headmaster as the minutes ticked by, uncertain as to what to do. Could she be the first hatstall in over fifty years?

No, she couldn't be.

The hat was about to place the girl in Gryffindor. Why had he stopped his proclamation? The headmaster provided no guidance whatsoever. Instead his bright gaze was firmly fixed upon the girl seated on the stool with what looked like the weight of the world placed on her slumped shoulders.

He knew this girl fairly well. They had seen each other every few months for three years now in order tot refresh the restraining spell he placed on her gloves. Gloves that were clutching the stool she sat upon with unveiled desperation. Albus could feel the mounting storm push against his charms with impressive force, luckily they held fast, having been refreshed a week prior.

The hat bristled visibly from its perch, resulting in the hall plunging into a pregnant silence.

"SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed in noticeable vexation.

The young girl sagged into palpable relief before she straightened as the hat was removed from her head. The house she had just been sorted into was applauding with gusto, welcoming her into the group that will become her second family for the remainder of her time there. Elsa smiled, beaming from ear to ear as she took a seat next to another Slytherin girl who smiled at her in warm welcome.

She had done it.

She had managed to convince, if not annoy the sorting hat enough to place her where Anna would be the safest from. Luckily the hat had realised Elsa's ambition merited her sorting and so it gave it to her demands. With that North Mountain off her shoulders, she could now truly focus on learning how to control her elemental magic.

"Aren Atterbury."

The next student to be sorted stepped up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A cheer resounded form the table behind her. All of this was lost to the young witch, who was too enraptured by the room they all were seated in to pay any attention to the sorting. Having been as occupied with her mission as she had been, Elsa completely missed the beauty and magical qualities the edifice housed.

The high vaulted ceiling mirrored the evening sky in all its splendour. Floating candles looked like fireflies frozen in the inky heavens while stars dappled the roof. Icy eyes drifted over to the main table where her future teachers sat, watching the sorting. She wondered idly who would teach her what and which subjects she'd enjoy the most or come to loathe by the end of the year. Her magic had long since returned to its slumber, no longer feeling the need to react with its mistress' much calmer emotions.

Before she knew it, the sorting had come to an end, and a feast appeared before her.

With a full belly and a healthy helping of chocolate for desert, Elsa finally felt as if hope had settled into her heart. She _will_ be able to learn how to control her magic and keep her sister safe in the interim.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

"I can't believe this is finally happening! I'm at Hogwarts! Actually – I'm on a boat _towards_ Hogwarts. And I've already made a – wow, would you like at the size of that castle! It's humongous! – already made a friend. Uh…what's your name again?"

"Ginny Weasely." The girl giggled at her fellow redhead's antics, "And you're Anna Ar –"

"Arendelle, yeah." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and pulled on one of her braids self-consciously, "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here."

"Me too," Ginny confessed, gazing up at the impressive castle glowing like a beacon in the night, "All my brothers before me had already gone to Hogwarts. Three of them are still there."

"Wow, three? How many brothers do you have?" she tore her gaze away from the sight before her long enough to ask.

"Six. I'm the only girl." She stated proudly.

" _Six_? Holy howler that's a lot of siblings…"

"They definitely keep me on my toes, especially the twins."

"I only have one sister," Anna commented somewhat sadly, "She's a year older than I am and she's in Slytherin."

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor, I hope to be placed there, too." Ginny commented, staring at the castle with confidant eyes.

The youngest Arendelle hummed non-noncommittally, thinking of her own sorting.

Anna really wanted to be sorted into Slytherin in order to be with her sister. She had wanted it since Elsa's letter to her godparents, Kai and Gerda, had informed them of her sorting. The desire to be with her sister had only intensified with time; this was her only change to be with Elsa and she would do everything in her power to be with her sister.

The first years all crossed the Black Lake with numerous boats dotting the oily blackness with spots of lantern light and entered through the impressive castle's doors. As custom, Professor Mcgonagall greeted them and proceeded to inform them on everything they needed to know for the time being. Anna and Ginny ooh'ed and ah'ed in wonder as they followed the walking stream up the thousands of stairs. Another set of imposing double door's opened by themselves, revealing the great hall stacked full of students sitting at four long tables.

The Professor started talking again, but Anna didn't listen anymore. She needed to find her sister amongst the sea of students staring at the first years. The problem was that she didn't know which house was where, maybe Ginny knew?

"Hey," Anna stage whispered to her friend, "Which one is Slytherin?"

"Uhm… _that_ one. The green one with the snake." she pointed at the banner above the table to their far right. "Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

Teal eyes darted over the seated students, searching for her platinum blonde sister. She had trouble seeing over her fellow student's heads. Frustrated at her short size, she started making her way through the throng, with Ginny in tow, to stand in front of the group, scouring the Slytherin table for any sign of her sister.

"Anna Arendelle." A wizened voice called demurely.

After a while, Anna spotted the person she was looking for, a grin spread over her face as she locked eyes with her sister. Elsa's eyebrows rose expectantly and Anna frowned in confusion at her sister's funny expression. The youngest Arendelle hadn't heard her name being called so enraptured was she with finding her sister. Icy eyes flitted towards the Professor looking at the group of first years expectantly, before settling on her sister again.

" _Anna_." Ginny whispered from behind her, "You need to go to the sorting hat."

"Huh? Oh, _Oh_! Okay…" the redhead grinned sheepishly as she made her way towards the stern witch waiting for her.

Anna spotted Dumbledore seated at the main table and waved as she sat on the stool, he winked his response. The room dimmed as the hat was placed on her redhead, covering her eyes slightly.

"Wow…" she breathed in awe.

"Another Arendelle?" the hat sighed inside her mind, "This isn't going to turn into a Weasely fiasco, is it?"

 _A Weasely what? Oh, wait you mean, 'cause there are like six – no seven of them, right? No, no I only have_ one _–_

"You must be Anna." He interrupted, having seen in her mind that she lapsed into rambling quite easily.

 _Yes! That's me._

"Well, your sister was right about one thing," the redhead inhaled sharply, her heart stopped at the mention of her sister. "You definitely belong in –"

 _Mr. Hat, sir._ The youngster interrupted as politely as she could, heart racing from its earlier momentary stop.

"Now what?" he asked in annoyance, obviously recalling Elsa's sorting a year ago.

 _Could you place me in Slytherin?_

The hat visibly deflated on Anna's head, causing whispers to bubble amongst the students watching. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat. Anna couldn't possibly be talking with the hat like she had done, right?

 _You see, I really, really,_ really _want to be with my sister in Slytherin and this is the only way I know how to do that. I heard Professor Monocle say something about you taking people's choices into consideration and it just –_

"I'm sorry, child," the hat sounded genuinely contrite whilst crushing the hope inside of her like snow beneath its boots – if it had any. "The only time I consider the person's choice is when I have trouble placing them. I know exactly where you belong…GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted from the table to her left in celebration as the hat was removed from her pigtailed head. Anna couldn't hide her disappointment as she stood up and looked Elsa straight in her eyes. The eldest couldn't hold her little sister's gaze. Guilt and relief warred with longing and gratitude inside the young Slyherin girl. Leather tightened around Elsa's cool hands as she flexed them; seeking comfort in the only way she knew how to receive it.

Albus Dumbledore's bright gaze flitted between the sisters sitting at opposite sides of the vast hall; so close yet so far from each other. He had gotten to know the youngest sister whenever he visited to refresh his concealment charm on the eldest. He had to do this clandestinely, for Anna doesn't know of her sister's elemental magic and about the accident that nearly cost the young girl her life. All she knew was that the eccentric wizard visited them in order to inform her godparents about the goings on in the wizarding world. Being Muggles who had found themselves taking care of two witches after their employers tragic death, had made it a priority in Dumbledore's mind to keep them informed.

As the night drew nigh, and the sorting came to an end the headmaster stood up from his seat and approached the podium. He glanced at Anna and saw that she was feeling much better now that a friend she seemed to have made was seated beside her. Elsa on the other hand seemed much more forlorn than usual.

" 'The very best evenings to you!' " his greeting dismissed the hum of conversation immediately.

" 'Now…' " he glanced at Anna again, " 'To our new students, welcome.' " The hall applauded in a hearty response,

" 'To our old students, welcome back!' " he glanced at Elsa as the hand clapping restarted, before continuing his speech.

" 'Another year of magical education awaits you…' "

* * *

 **That's that.**

 **Just a little filler for my Muse's pleasure.**

 **Lemme know what ya think :) In Constructive Criticism, please.**


End file.
